Felicidad
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ¿Es posible que algún día yo pueda llegar a ser feliz?


**El manga-anime de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias ni ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: Felicidad.<strong>

**Pareja: Sasuke y Hinata.**

**Clasificación: M.**

**Género: Tragedia, Hurt/Confort.**

**AU. **

* * *

><p>- Hablan. -<p>

La historia es narrada por la propia Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: Ésta no es una historia de felicidad y amor, trata del deseo que tiene Hinata por ser feliz y cómo se le arrebata la felicidad. Si no te gustan este tipo de escritos no lo leas por favor.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Felicidad.<strong>

**Capítulo único.**

¿Es posible que algún día yo pueda llegar a ser feliz?

En toda mi vida me he visto suprimida a ésta emoción pues cada vez que sentía que no podía ser más feliz la vida llegaba y me arrebataba lo más preciado para mí borrando así la brillante sonrisa que surcaba mi rostro.

Es así como llegué a sentir que ser feliz era algo que no se me permitía a mí. Desde pequeña siempre deseé ser tan amable como mi madre y fuerte como mi padre pero mi carácter se tornó tímido y sin confianza alguna haciendo que mi padre fuera más estricto conmigo.

Cuando nació mi pequeña hermana creí que todo sería mejor, amaba a la pequeña bebé que dormía tranquilamente en brazos de mi madre y al ver la leve sonrisa que se veía en el rostro de mi padre cuando estaba junto a ellas sabía que seríamos inmensamente felices, pero luego mamá murió arrebatándome así la vida mi primera fuente de felicidad, mi familia. Crecí con un complejo de inferioridad ante la maravillosa genio que era mi hermana menor, siendo comparada y dejada de lado aprendí a cuidarme sola y trabajaba duro para algún día ser el centro de orgullo de mi padre.

Mi hermana era tierna conmigo, ambas al ser tan pequeñas y sin una figura materna crecimos unidas pues para ella yo era la madre que ella no pudo disfrutar. Ella fue mi segunda fuente de felicidad pero luego me fue arrebatada por mi padre quien al ver el talento e inteligencia que el pequeño ser de ocho años albergaba decidió explotarla enviándola a las mejores escuelas y yaciendo bajo el cargo de los mejores tutores, separándonos a ambas la una de la otra. ¿Y yo?, yo empecé a ir a la escuela como cualquier chica normal con la diferencia de que mi apellido era bastante llamativo para mi gusto.

Allí conocí a mis amigos Kiba y Shino y también a Naruto, el chico que dejaría huella en mi corazón y marcaría esa fuerte obsesión que sentí por él, sí, sentí, porque apenas tuve mi "enamoramiento" por así decirlo fui golpeada de nuevo por la vida al enterarme que él ya tenía a la predilecta con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida… ¿y yo? Yo perdí allí mi tercera fuente de felicidad sin siquiera haberla disfrutado.

Luego, cuando ya estaba en la edad de mis catorce años tuve la oportunidad de compartir más con mi primo Neji, el cual profesaba odiarme con cada célula de su ser… pero fue gracias a Naruto y todos los amigos que hasta ese momento nos rodeaban que ambos al fin pudimos ser sinceros acerca de nuestros deseos y sentimientos, él quien sentía un gran rencor hacia nuestra familia por verlo sólo como el genio huérfano y yo quien era sólo el centro del rechazo de ésta vimos en el otro un escape de nuestra familia y empezamos una estrecha relación el uno con el otro. Fui muy feliz cuando compartíamos tantas charlas y caminatas, cuando él me enseñaba y me corregía mi comportamiento con el fin de ayudarme a ser una persona más decidida y alguien a quien no viera nuestra familia sólo con el fin de despreciar. Lo amé tanto… Neji fue mi cuarta fuente de felicidad, cuando nos hicimos adolescentes y nos veíamos rodeados de nuestros amigos quienes nos apoyaban al ver que en ambos nacía un sentimiento que salía de lo fraternal empezamos una relación que manteníamos en secreto de los Hyuuga.

Sé que el mantener una relación con alguien de la misma familia no era bien visto pero nos amábamos y nuestros amigos nos ofrecían su apoyo y aprobación… pero mi cuarta fuente de felicidad me fue arrebata de la forma más cruel cuando por tratar de evitar que Naruto fuera atropellado por un camión dio su vida a cambio de la de él.

Todos sintieron con gran peso el que haya sucedido aquello, yo más que nadie estuve a punto de desmoronarme creyendo que sin Neji preferiría morir siendo tan joven, si no fuera por el apoyo de mis amigos tanto Naruto como yo habríamos caído en una gran depresión pues él se sentía culpable por la muerte de Neji y en más de una ocasión me comentó sus sentimientos soltando cosas como "hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto", tal vez en algún momento yo también lo pensé así pero me fue imposible confesarle aquello, Neji ya no estaba así que sólo podía alentarle a seguir adelante y alentarme a mí misma también.

Luego, dos meses después de la muerte de Neji fui golpeada por una realidad más fuerte que nunca, estaba embarazada. Como es obvio el padre era mi primo quien estaba muerto y yo sola y con tan solo diecisiete años me veía en un laberinto, aun así eso no me quitó la gran felicidad que me causó el saber que el fruto de mi amado primo crecía en mi vientre, le conté a mis amigos quienes se alegraron y prometieron estar para mí sí me surgía alguna necesidad ayuda la cual tuve que aceptar demasiado pronto al contarle la verdad a mi padre y ser desheredada inmediatamente por éste. Ahora sola, embarazada y sin un lugar a donde ir tuve que aceptar albergue en la casa de mi madrina Kurenai quien estaba embarazada al igual que yo y quien también había perdido el padre de su criatura.

Fue difícil la época del embarazo, nauseas, dolores, antojos y tener que cuidar a Kurenai quien iba más adelantada en su embarazo… fue de gran ayuda que mis amigas nos visitaran seguido y nos ayudaran con las cosas del hogar, siempre terminaba roja de la vergüenza cuando nos consentían y acariciaban nuestras barrigas… era la tan feliz al esperar a ese bebé, quería que fuera niño y así nombrarle Neji como su padre o Hizashi como su abuelo… pero me hubiera gustado más que hubiera nacido vivo…

Sí, tuve bastantes problemas con mi embarazo, al ser tan joven mi útero no estaba perfectamente desarrollado y estuve a punto de tener un aborto, tuve que ir al médico a los siete meses pues tuve hemorragia y el pequeño Neji se había adelantado, lo malo fue que se tardaron demasiado en sacarlo y mi bebé terminó estrangulándose con el ombligo umbilical. Todos lamentaron mi gran pérdida, no puedo negar que estuve en una gran depresión y me faltó poco para entregarme del todo a la locura… mi quinta fuente de felicidad me había sido arrebatada.

Cuando por fin empecé a tener un avance, cuando empecé a dejar de llorar todas las noches y tener pensamientos suicidas volví a visitar el cementerio donde yacía la tumba de Neji y los restos de mi pequeño Neji, fui constante en mis visitas donde me quedaba horas frente a la tumba de ambos hablándoles de lo mucho que los extrañaba y que deseaba verlos. Fue allí cuando me encontré con Sasuke, un miembro de mi grupo de amigos con el que había tenido poco trato más bien nulo.

Me comentó sus grandes pérdidas en la vida al verme tan vulnerable, me contó su tragedia al perder a toda su familia y luego a su hermano mayor, él estaba solo, completamente solo, como yo.

Aquello me hizo sentir cierta afinidad hacia él, el encontrarnos poco a poco se tornó algo normal, disfrutábamos el charlar o simplemente quedarnos en silencio disfrutando la tranquilidad y la belleza del parque, a mis diecinueve años pude pensar en vivir otra vez, en avanzar, en mi futuro, en mi felicidad. Empecé a trabajar arduamente en una pastelería donde me llevé de maravilla con mi jefa y aprendí a hacer todo tipo de postres y pasteles, mis amigos quienes estudiaban arduo por su entrada a la universidad tuvieron poco tiempo para verme excepto Sasuke quien decía estar más que preparado para ir a la universidad de Tokio. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que mis sentimientos por él eran de pura amistad pero me temía que yo no era digna para estar a su lado pues aunque ambos en el pasado tuvimos vidas problemáticas y grandes pérdidas eso no quitaba el hecho de que yo había estado embarazada y de que aún me recuperaba de aquel trauma que fue perder a mi bebé.

Sin saberlo, Sasuke se había convertido en mi sexta fuente de felicidad pues el estar con él tomando una taza de té y comentando el clima ya hacía que me sintiera completa. Aun así me daba miedo ser tan feliz y me recordaba el dolor que sufrí al perder a Neji por quien Sasuke creía yo aún mantenía un fuerte amor.

Y no lo niego pues Neji en vida me había hecho inmensamente feliz pero él ahora estaba muerto y el recordarlo sólo me traía dolor. Cuando creí que mi trabajo me abría puertas al empezar a trabajar en una pastelería de más nivel me choqué con el muro del acoso por parte de mi jefe y pensé en renunciar de forme inmediata sino fuera por sus amenazas a mi madrina quien trabajaba para él como administradora en otra pastelería. Con gran pesar tuve que soportar aquellos acosos en los cuales de alguna forma me las arreglaba para huir hasta que llegó el día en que me dejaron sola en la pastelería y él se aprovechó de mí.

Mi felicidad se quebró ahí cuando Sasuke quien había quedado de recogerme para invitarme a ver una película nos encontró en pleno acto sexual. Al ver cómo peleaba él simplemente se lanzó contra mi jefe terminando aquel conflicto en graves heridas para el hombre de cuarenta y ocho años. Recuerdo ser llevada al hospital y ser invadida por preguntas por parte de oficiales, me sentía tan sucia y ultrajada que adopté una faceta de agresividad exigiendo que me dejaran sola con mi propia vergüenza.

Después de aquello evité a mis amigos y sobre todo a Sasuke quien iba diariamente a ver cómo estaba pero le negaban la entrada. Fue difícil para mí pues sabía que me merecía lo que aquel tipo me había hecho por haberme dejado chantajear, aun así eso no disminuía mi gran pesar al saber que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma y que yo misma había decidido alejar mi sexta fuente de felicidad.

Las terapias fueron necesarias pero no de ayuda, mi corazón estaba cerrado y errante a volverse a entregar de nuevo, mi familia siquiera había tratado de contactarme pues se la habían pasado tratando de evitar un escándalo sobre el que estaba envuelta, mis amigos se lamentaron una vez más por mis desgracias pero a éste punto ya se me hacían falsas y poco agradables, mi madrina quien fue la única con la que acepté hablar y de quien necesité todo su apoyo se volvió a casar quedando yo como un extra en aquella casa…

Apenas pude recogí mis pertenecías y agradeciendo a Kurenai todo lo que había hecho por mí partí fuera de Tokio yendo al campo en busca de la tranquilidad y la felicidad que siempre había querido me permití días llenos de paz trabajando en la panadería cercana y donde no conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mí y mis desgracias. Hice amigos como Gaara quien me contaba que había vivido desde siempre en Tokio pero se había cansado de su vida como abogado y había decidido darse un tiempo para sí mismo.

Su amistad me fue placentera pero pronto vi que sus atenciones eran más de las que se le daría a una simple amiga por lo que traté de aclararle de varias formas que no me encontraba en condiciones de empezar una relación, aun así no se rindió y poco a poco se ganó mi cariño, más de ahí no pasaron mis sentimientos pues mi corazón había sido repartido en Tokio y ya no tenía espacio para alguien más.

Cuando creí que ya era momento de avanzar de nuevo llegó mi cumpleaños número veintidós y el cual Gaara aprovechó para confesarme una vez más sus sentimientos, oportunidad que yo le di. Debo decir que nuestra relación no cambió mucho pero los constantes deseos por parte de él en busca de mi cuerpo me trajeron recuerdos no gratos haciendo que en más de una ocasión le rogara que no me tocara, eso sin duda lo hirió. Gaara me ofreció una nueva fuente de felicidad pero luego cuando creía que era demasiado feliz la vida me golpeó de nuevo logrando que él se volviera violento conmigo ante mis constantes rechazos hacia él.

Llegado el momento le expliqué mi vida y mis razones por las cuales me había ido a vivir al campo, lo lamentó y lo aceptó de buena manera haciendo que fuera más amable conmigo… amabilidad que no duró demasiado tiempo pues el haber reprimido por tanto tiempo sus deseos hacía que me preguntara cuándo podríamos empezar a tener una vida sexual activa. Al ver mi incomodidad trataba de entrar en el ambiente por la fuerza, al principio paraba disculpándose y temiendo mi rechazo pero al creer yo que era por mi culpa que él se comportaba así terminaba perdonándolo.

Debí haber terminado con él.

Luego se hizo normal que acosara, trataba de seguirle el ritmo aunque me llenara de temor. Cuando por fin tuvimos sexo después de un año de noviazgo no fue tan especial como hubiera deseado, fue brusco y egoísta, sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción lo cual me hizo sentirme usada como en el pasado. Seguí soportando esa vida hasta que él empezó a manifestar su desprecio hacia mí, y mi séptima fuente de felicidad se había convertido en otra fuente de tristeza rogándole que si ya no sentía nada por mí lo dejáramos. No sabía que él llegara a ser tan posesivo, cuando le propuse terminar la relación se jactó al decirme que yo era su propiedad y que no me dejaría tan fácilmente.

El acoso, el maltrato psicológico, el abuso sexual sólo era una pequeña parte del verdadero Gaara quien en realidad era un tipo cuya forma de pensar era horrible. Después de negarme a tener relaciones los golpes y las violaciones se hicieron normales, fui a las autoridades pero por algo él era abogado así que rápidamente se quedó en libertad y con más deseos de "jugar" conmigo que nunca. Cuando tuve la oportunidad ahorré todo el dinero que pude y me largué de aquel pueblo, recorrí Japón hasta llegar a la otra punta donde estaba deseosa de que él no me encontrara.

De nuevo tuve que empezar a buscar ayuda psicológica pues las heridas que aquel viejo romance me habían dejado tardarían en sanar. Empecé mi vida una vez más llamando de vez en cuando a mi madrina y recibiendo noticias sobre mis amigos; me enteré del matrimonio de Naruto y Sakura, del pequeño bebé que Kiba e Ino esperaban y de lo mucho que me preguntaban todos, en especial Sasuke quien ahora era un importante administrador en la empresa cuyas acciones eran suyas al haber sido heredadas por su familia.

Me alegré por mis antiguas amistades, en especial por Sasuke quien sabía sería un gran hombre de negocios como deseaba serlo Neji para poder darme la vida que "merecía" según decía él. Le conté a su Kurenai de mi ubicación evitando hablar sobre mi pasada relación y resaltando las cosas buenas como que había podido establecerme de nuevo y ésta vez empezar mi propia panadería y pastelería, que me iba bien aunque apenas estaba empezando y que le deseaba lo mejor a ella y su familia.

Todos los días me levantaba temprano y acostaba tarde, así que cuando empecé a sentir los estragos en mi cuerpo creí que era por falta de descanso, el sangrado y molestia que sentía en mi zona íntima me obligaron a hacer una visita al médico quien expresó sus recomendaciones de hacerme ciertos exámenes…

**Cáncer.**

Cuando creía que por fin podía vivir tranquilamente, mi vida dio un giro de nuevo demostrándome que podía golpearme cuantas veces quisiera. Tenía cáncer de cuello uterino.

Al principio creí desmoronarse una vez más pero después de haber pasado tantas situaciones dolorosas en vida una enfermedad no era algo que pudiera doblegarme tan fácilmente. Tenía que tomar algunas pastillas para el dolor mientras esperaba el veredicto de cuál sería el tratamiento, lo bueno era que la enfermedad no estaba tan avanzada pero sabía el riesgo que podría traer la recuperación… Perder la oportunidad de ser madre.

En éste punto la idea de perder lo que me podría dar deseos de vivir me pareció triste, yo, que después de ser golpeada tantas veces sólo deseaba lo que siempre se me arrebató una familia y amor, pero debido a mi enfermedad debía de hacerme a la idea de que ya nunca podría conseguir lo que deseaba y a la final prefería que fuera así antes de perder a un hijo de nuevo o de encontrarme con el amor y perderlo una vez más.

No me lamenté, no lloré, simplemente acepté lo que me esperaba para el futuro. Tenía que someterme a una operación para extirpar el tumor con un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad de perder la matriz, me dijeron que no extirparían mis ovarios pues el tumor aún no los alcanzaba pero que si la operación no salía del todo exitosa éstos dejarían de servir por sí mismos. Llamé a mi madrina para contarle mi situación, le pedí perdón por mi ingratitud hacia ella y le deseé toda la felicidad del mundo, le rogué que si alguien preguntaba por mí dijera que me había casado y que vivía inmensamente feliz, quería que le dijera a mi padre lo mucho que hubiera deseado que fuéramos una familia y que si llegaba a ver a mi hermana Hanabi le dijera que la seguiría queriendo el resto de mi vida. Quise nombrar a Sasuke pero fue ella quien me preguntó qué debería decirle, lloré porque no pude evitar confesarle que aún no le había olvidado y que cargaba mucha tristeza al haberme alejado de él. Me despedí con un tono algo burlesco al decirle que no sería la última vez que hablaríamos pero ella sentía que sería la última vez que oiría mi voz pues yo estaba decidida a cortar mi pasado de raíz, a ser feliz por mí misma y no por alguien más.

Al fin había entendido cuál había sido mi problema, yo pude ser feliz pero siempre hacía a alguien la fuente de mi felicidad sin detenerme pensar en mí misma, había salido lastimada varias veces porque la vida quería encargarse de enseñarme a ser feliz por mí y no por alguien más. Antes de la operación me decidí a abrir mi pastelería una vez más y regalarle a todos los niños pequeños cupcakes que había preparado para ellos, en aquel momento fui inmensamente feliz al contagiarme de las sonrisas que los pequeños me daban y de lo agradecidos que se mostraban sus familiares. Cuando pensaba que era hora de cerrar tuve un último cliente, me acerqué a la repisa a atenderle no pudiendo evitar mi gran sorpresa al ver a Sasuke allí.

Mi corazón se enloqueció y mi cerebro formulaba muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, sólo sabía que se veía más maduro y su gran atractivo sólo se había acentuado aún más, me sonrió de medio lado logrando que me columna se erizara y que mis pulmones exigieran más aire pues yo casi no respiraba. Me saludó con su gruesa voz y me elogió mi lindo negocio, yo sólo lo veía expectante soltando por fin mi pregunta al verlo. Me vio con sus oscuros ojos. - ¿Qué hago aquí?, es obvio, ¿no?, he venido a verte Hinata. Ésta vez no escaparás de mí, no lo harás.

Mi cuerpo tiembla y las lágrimas recorren mi rostro… sí, aquel momento fue bastante emotivo para mí, me sentía feliz al verlo, triste al recordarlo, avergonzada por abandonarlo y muerta del miedo al tenerlo frente a mí diciéndome que ésta vez no me dejaría ir… y yo deseo poder vivir dos horas, dos días, dos meses, dos años, o diez o veinte más para poder gozar de la felicidad que embarga a mi corazón.

- ¿Qué haces, Hinata? – Le pregunta su esposo quien la abraza por la espalda al verla observar tranquilamente el jardín.

– Pienso.

- ¿En qué?

– En lo feliz que soy Sasuke… contigo, con nuestros dos hijos Itachi y Neji, y lo mucho que te amo. – Y ambos sonríen esperando que ésa felicidad se prolongue otros diez años más.

* * *

><p><strong>Como tengo clases no tengo tiempo de revisarlo bien, lamento enormemente los errores de ortografía y faltas de coherencia. Agradezco que hayas llegado hasta acá pues quiere decir de que leíste el oneshot y que tal vez te gustó.<strong>

**Me siento triste por las desgracias de Hinata pero trae la enseñanza de que por mucho que sufras vuelve a intentarlo, la pobre sufrió demasiado, me siento algo sádica con ella...**

**En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Feliz año a todos!**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
